I'm not your brother!
by Otaku1232123
Summary: Ed and the so called 'Al' are fighting two weeks after Al got his body. Al doesn't remember who he is or who Ed is. Ed gets mad and his actions get what he longed fore. CAUTION: people get killed in it. One-shot. Flames are allowed but not major ones please! Rated T for language and blood. I think we can handle that right?


"I'M NOT ALPHONSE! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU EVEN ARE!" The frustrated boy yells to him so called 'brother'. It had bead 3 weeks scene Edward Elric had gotten his arm back, along with the body that belonged to Alphonse. Ed walks around in frustration.

"I know your Alphonse! Your eye color, hair color, and even your face shape and voice are the same. No one else in this world has our eye color! We are brothers!" Ed yells back. He had been at trying to make him remember for a month with no result.

"I don't care, I don't know you." The thin boy says with him head down. "I'm not Alphonse and we are not brothers. Thats final!" He says loud enough for Roy to hear from the living room.

Roy walks into the room were Al and Ed were staying and grabs Ed's shoulder. "Don't yell at him. If he doesn't remember now he will later." Roy says, calming Ed. Ed knows Al wont remember if he doesn't want to. Ed walks out of the room and locks himself in the room next door.

"I need him to remember. He's my brother. I need him." Ed whispers to him self.

~_Flashback_~

"Ed, something doesn't feel right" Al said as the circle before them darkened. With an instant, the circle split in the middle and an eye opened. The bowl with the ingredients for mom poofed away. Long arms came at us.

"WAAAAAAAAAA" Al screamed as his hand eroded away at the wrist.

"Al!" I shout when i see his hand gone. "NOOOOOOOOAAAAAA" I shout as i fall. My leg had eroded away like Al's hand. "I't cant be, a rebound?"

"Brother!" Al shouts. I look over to to see him reach for me. "Ed! No! Ed! AAAAAAAA" My poor brother yells as the arms grab at his body and pulls pieces away. "AAAAAAAAALLL" I yell. Then his body is gone and I am in a white room.

"Al? What was I doing? I just..." "Hello" A strange voice asks as i snap back to the reality before me.

"Who are you?" I ask to the white figure surrounded by a shadow.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. I am called by many names. I'm the world, I'm universe, I'm God, I'm Truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also, you" It says as it points at me. My face widens with shock at his words. I didn't realize it but I did once it opened. A big door behind me opened and an eye opened as well.

"You have dared to knock on the door, now the door has opened." The figure says as more arms come out of the door. I yell as the arms grab me. They don't pull me apart but hold tight to my body. "Quiet child, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I yell as the doors to the white room close. "I will show you the truth." It says then the door shut to black once i yell my brothers name. I continue to scream as i get pulled farther in. Instantly, pictures fly around me. I keep my eyes open in shock.

"It was like all the information was being poured into my brain at once." I think then my younger voice screams out.

"Its to much, Its to much! Make it stop!" I yelled and closed my eyes. I felt my leg eroded once again. then my arm. "Whats happening to me!" I shout out to the void beyond the information before me now.

"Stop it, Make it stop! Make it stop!" My young voice yells again.

"My head felt like it was about to burst. For an instant, it all became clear. The truth, Everything" I think as the young voice continues to yell.

"MOM! MOM PLEASE! NOOOO" He yells and poofs back to the door like he never got pulled in.

"How was it?" the 'truth' said.

"I see, my theory of human transmutation wasn't wrong. It can be done, Its possible." He says, placing a hand on the door. "It's still just missing something! all of the answers i need are right hear. The truth about human transmutation. Please you have to show it to me again!" He says, still facing the door.

"I cant do that, iv'e already shown you all i can for the toll you've payed." 'Truth' says, standing up.

"Toll, what toll?" I asked like a fool.

"This surly you knew" he answered and stuck out his foot. My foot appeared over his and the one attached to me disappeared. I gasp in shock to see truth behind me with a smile. "It's the law of equivalent exchange, right young alchemist?" he said still with a grin. I am back at the basement holding my stump screaming in pain.

"Damn it... Damn it! This cant be happening! It cant be. This wasn't, this wasn't supposed too... nooo. It's gone, what have i done!" I yell, looking at my leg that no longer touched the floor.

"Somebody help me" I begged from the floor. I look at the still glowing circle. "Somebody please" I beg as the glow disappears. "Mom, mom please" I say. Then shocked at the sight before me. A monster on the floor reaching out for me. Gasping for air. Blood spatters from its mouth and its arm falls as well. Blood pools around it as its gasps turn to silence.

"NO this...This is wrong. This isn't... This isn't what we wanted" I beg out as more tears pool at my eyes. "Al" I beg looking to see nothing but cloths on the floor. "Alphonse, ALPHONSE! ALPHONSE! This is all my fault" I admit as i clench my fist on the ground leaving a trace of blood were my fingers dragged. "Alphonse no." I say as i pull the armor down to the floor.

"No damn it. You wont take him too." I say, pulling myself to the armor. "Give him back, He's my brother. Take my leg, Take my arm, Take my heart, ANYTHING! YOU CAN HAVE IT! Just give him back! He's my little brother he's all i have left!" I yell out and clap my hands, tears running from my eyes nonstop. Blue light came out.

~_E__nd of flashback~_

Ed looks up to see the light stream in the window. He has had that flashback many times but this was the most intense. Ed stood up and paced the room a few times.

"Edward, are you alright?" Roy asks through the door. Ed walks over and opens it. He walks past Roy and heads for the kitchen.

"I'm fine" Ed says, not noticing traces of tears on his cheeks.

"Why were you crying?" Roy said, walking up to Ed, now making some food.

"I had the flashback again. That's it. Call what ever his name is out, I have food for him and he needs to move from that bed," Ed says as he places a sandwich and a bottle of milk nest to it. Roy leaves and gets the boy who sits and eats.

"Thank you Edward." He says looking up. He noticed Ed forgot his milk and got up. He grabbed a bottle for Ed and handed it to him. "You need to drink your milk." He said

"No." Ed says and bites his sandwich again.

"Drink your milk Edward!" He commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do." Ed said and ate the last bite. The boy gives up and eats his food too. He drank all his milk along with Eds bottle.

"I'm sorry Edward." "Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about." Ed said as he cleared his plate. Ed did the same with the others plate and bottles.

"Boys, i am going out for a wile, don't kill each other." Roy says and walks out of the house.

"I'm sorry that i'm not Alphonse." He says, still sitting. Ed looks over. His eyes are full of rage. He had heard the 'Im not Alphonse' every day.

"Stop saying that, YOU ARE ALPHONSE!" Ed yells and walks away. The so called 'Alphonse' fallows him to the living room.

"I'm not Alphonse" He says again with a hand on Eds shoulder. Ed turns around to face him.

"Why don't you believe me when i tell you that you are Alphonse?" Ed says with tears pooling in his eyes.

"Why don't you believe me when i tell you that I am not Alphonse?" he says back. once he said that Ed turned on his heel and ran to the other room. He walked back in with his hands behind his back.

"Please tell me you are Alphonse" He starts looking at the ground.

"I know you are, your my brother and i need you." He says and looks up to look in his eyes.

"You...You have to be. If you arn't then I have no reason to live." Ed says and lets the few stray tears fall to his chin before whipping them away with one arm.

"Alphonse, please" Ed says, making sure he didn't see the tears..

"I'm not Alphonse" The boy said again. When he heard this he flipped.

"YOU ARE ALPHONSE! YOU NEED TO REMEMBER! DO YOU REMEMBER LIOR, OR ROSE? DO YOU REMEMBER LING AND LAN FAN OR OLD MAN FU? COME ON YOU NEED TO REMEMBER THEM! PLEASE TELL ME YOU REMEMBER MAY AND CHOW MAY, GOD MAY LOVED YOU. DO YOU REMEMBER MAES? GOD MAES DIED TRYING TO GET YOUR BODY BACK." Ed sobs and pulls the gun out. The boy looks at it and starts to tear up.

"DO YOU REMEMBER THAT DAY? WE TRIED TO BRING MOM BACK! I LOST MY ARM TRYING TO GET YOUR SOUL! HOW I BEGGED TRUTH TO GIVE YOU BACK TO ME!" Ed yelled as the tears fell off his chin to the ground. little did Ed know the reason why the boy was crying. He had remembered everything once he saw the tears fall onto Eds cheeks.

Ed did what he had planned to do. He pulled the trigger. Al fell in shock. He did't know why but his body had a rippling pain in it. It hurt to breath and he didn't know why. He looked up at his loving brother who was sobbing on the couch with a gun next to him. Al didn't know why his brother was crying and wanted to help him but he couldn't move. He felt a warm liquid around him. At that moment the door opened.

"Hey boys im h...h... ALPHONSE!" Roy rushed to the boy on the floor and pressed on his wound.

"Edward call the hospital!" Roy yelled and Ed just sat there sobbing in his hands. Roy looked down to see in his fear filled eyes.

"Roy... Did we get my body back?" Al asked. Roy was shocked by his words. The six words that rang over and over. '_Did we get my body back?_' Roy realized it was Alphonse in that body.

"Edward call the hospital and get them hear!" Roy yelled at Ed, who in fact was still sobbing.

"No... it isn't... Al-Alphonse!" Ed says through sobs. Al turned his head to look at his brother.

"Nii-san, why does my body hurt?" Al said. Ed's eyes shot open in shock.

"Nii-san, Please help me. It hurts so bad." Al looks at Roy then Ed again and says. "Am i going to die? I don't want to die Nii-san" Al says now with tears in his eyes. Ed breaks down even more.

"Oh god, I shot my brother!" Ed yells into his hands. Al's life was fading by the second. He looked at Ed to say one more thing.

"Nii-san? Please know that i love you. I forgive you." Al inhales once and it is let out on a hiss. signaling his life is gone.

Ed watched the whole thing and with tears still streaming down his face he picked up the gun.

"We never wanted this... WE just wanted to see mom smile again. Now after all we did, He is gone. I killed my brother. The only one i have left in this world and he is gone forever." Ed says through sobs.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Ed yells. Roy looks up to see the gun at Eds head.

"No Edward, dont please. We all need you" Roy begged, still holding Al in his arms. Roy stood up and ran to the phone. Ed rushed to Al's side.

"Alphonse, Alphonse noo. I'm sorry Alphonse. DAMN IT ALL I'M SORRY" Ed yelled. Roy looked over to see the gun go off in Eds head. Ed fell over with Al in his arms and tears on his face. The two lay there.

~30 minutes later~

The ambulance came. Roy just sat on the floor looking at his blood filled hands thinking 'Why did it have to happen to the two most wonderful and caring boys alive?' Roy finally stood up.

~The Funeral at Risenbool~

Winry sobbed in her hands. The military officers were all lined up and firing there guns. Mustang stood in front with tears streaming down his face. Hawkeye stood next to him with a few stray tears escaping her eyes. Ling, Lan Fan, and May stood in front of everyone. May was sobbing along with Alecia. Everyone there had tears in there eyes as the two coffins went in the ground next to Trisha Elric and Van Hohenhiem. Hohenhiem's grave was Dug not even a month ago.

The funeral ended and everyone slowly left. Tears marked there face. Everyone knew that from that day on, there lives would never be the same.

* * *

Otaku: Don't flame me please! I did my best on this one.

Ed: *Tears in his eyes*

Al: Nii-san, are you crying?

Ed:*uses same excuse as Roy at Hughe's funeral.* No,I just have something in my eye.

Winry: You idiots

Envy: I like that story!

Otaku: You wern't even in it Envy.

Envy: I still loved it!

Otaku: Well thats all for now! I have an idea for a stupid Homunculus themed thing. Who wants my to make it?

Envy: WHO ARE YOU CALLING STUP...

*Ed and Al attack Envy who was jumping at Otaku while Winry threw a wrench at Envy*


End file.
